


Butterfly innocent sin

by gravinity303



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Crossover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Police Brutality, References to Depression, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Verbal Abuse, yes all the mythology mention is the antagonist and party persona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravinity303/pseuds/gravinity303
Summary: Days with companions long goneNow vanished like a dreamBeauty I'd always missedWith these eyes beforeJust what the truth is .....
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to the velvet room

. breaking news come from the small town called the faraway two youngest criminal has been arrested by authority two boys called Sunny smiths and Basil sunderland the culprit and shockingly crimes rate is getting higher with each days passing by we advise any parents to kept their eyes on children especially . - bzzzt- 

the sound of old tv blasting from warden room it was suprisingly loud almost seem like a intention to distrub the prisoner most prisoner here is a juvinile with adult mix in around 20 people seperated by cheap concrete wall waiting to be judge

Sunny Smith sighed trying to find comfort or any position that would allows his body to relax from the pain of getting hits by officer batton he worry about basil but he cant really do anything about its now he still remembers his father word as clear as days " i have no son " quickly Sunny shake his head refused to think about those memory he decide to take a quick glances at Basil before drift off to sleep ... 

_______________________________ 

the white space was gone sunny sitting in a curled position shaking affraid of suddent chage that happend he realized that there was a door right infront of him the colour is blue velvet the doorknob colour is gold he was drawn to it sunny quickly grab the door open and getting absorb into 

...

... 

he wake up and found his leg to be chained to a chair he quickly realize that this place is a music hall to put it simply its look old and abbandon fill with plant and driffent kind of flower and for some reason a camera ? weirdly place close to the white ergret ordchid there somany thought and feeling in his head right now but the blue Velvet colour and atmosphere is comforting minus the thick fog that blocking the gently night light which can be seen near the window and infront of him there was a blue empty picnic basket on stage with yewllow blanket under also he just realize that the floor colour is blue and white shaped like a zig zag pattern and the floor is shining clean not a single dust or any stain eventhough there alots of flower on both left and right of this weirdly looking music hall 

And directly behind the basket there was a small black desk similar to conductor behind the seat there a mysterious figure with blue music sheets cover his face 

and that face is ... 

"Welcome Dreamer to my master velvetroom " 

A man sat in a conductor seat he was bald with small bits of white hair and nose that was a footlong range with the eys look so intense both of his limbs are thin and long and black suit that resemble conductor 

the strange man let chuckles it sound strange almost creepy to sunny " it seem the velvet room has taken on unique form no need to be affraid dreamer "

Sunny wanting to ask a question but decide to relax his muscle and listen to what the strange person have to say 

"my name is igor iam delighted to make your acquataince " he spread his arms out trying to look like a christ figure "this is a place that exist betweens realm and reality mind and matter it is a room that only those who enter a contract can enter " so tell me your name dreamer "

" sunny smith " it comes out of his own mouth way too netural than its supposed to be almost surreal 

" sunny smith .... very intresting " Igor put a music sheet down and taken out what appear to be tarot card " traditionally speeking you're one of the most unique guest we have .... so tell me sunny do you belive in Fortune telling or perhaps even fate itself ? " 

Sunny shurgs almost seem uncaring because his mom always told him that fortune telling is a fraud 

" hehehe regardless ill tell you anyway " igor pulls a deck of cards and begin to shuffle as qucikly as he could he shuffle deck before laying 3 card " there ... i shall read your fortune from these three card " " whether you belive it or not is ultimately up to you " 

He flips the first card revealing 

a picture of star 

" oh dear not a pleasant start .... star arcana in reversed position its makesense consider the position you found yourself into. a prisoner waiting to be judge you have no faith in justice system and despair knowing that you lost your freedom no need to be worry the next one might be good also there a potential to reversed it back " 

he moves on to the second card revealing 

a Skull 

" the death arcana in upright position ..... please no need to be afraid unlike the previous card the death arcana mean great chage which could mean move faraway from a town you familiar with but even in bad there a good burried under that could mean you're going chaged in someway its seem that youe journey may become more and more interesting " 

he moves to third and reveal the final card 

a picutre of man and women seperated 

" the lover in a upright position oh its seem that this is a new opurtunity you will be present with many choices in upcoming days ones that may not be easy . be warned how ever if you do not choose carefully if you refused to accept the chages may brings or if you act recklessly without any self reflection you will never reach your final destination and truth will forever be shrouded in darkness never to be seen again " 

as much as sunny want to tell himself that this fortune telling is a fraud he could not shake this uneasy feeling the ominous feeling he get from hearing " the truth will forever be shrouded in darkness " is honestly sent chill down his spine 

igor reshuffle his card before putting it back into his pocket sunny have no idea how did a pack of tarrot card fit into such a small pocket 

" i hope you like my fortune telling my dear guest " 

sunny still did not utter any single word since name introduction . unsure of himself how to accept this new knowledge he recived 

igor chuckles again " to be honest out of all the guest i provide you seem to be the most unluckiest one however in upcoming days you will be face with great challenge once you get to that point your "potential " will be awaken from then on you may return to this place once more to finalized our contract " igor paused for a second before continue ." you will encounter your companion if you wish to uncover the truth you must find other people with " potential " like yourself you already found one he your closest freind the path from now on will be difficult but its necessary if you want to turned your fate into other direction before the inevetibable defeat " 

he paused laid back on his chair " my duty is to provide our guest with assistances to ensure that they will not come to pass "

" ah i almost forgot to introduce you to my assistants " 

Sunny turned his head to the same position where igor was looking 

a blue velvet curtain open reveal a black grand piano that he somehow didnt notices at first the piano was being played by a figure appeard to be young women

" this is mary Just like myself she a resident of this place but i have one more resident .... " 

the curtains slowly lift open reveal a figures of young man appeard to be even more younger when compared to women that was playing on the grand piano from what sunny could tell the young man was playing a blue violin however he seem to be struggle with certain part and look unsure with himself their appearence is similar to that of a orchestra performer with exception that the colour is Blue velvet both of their hair is light platinum however the young boy have a two black fuzzy cat ear make him look standnout but one thing for sure two of them have a unnatural golden eyes but the youngboy pupils were slitted like a cat sunny almost didnt notices at first

both of them glazed at sunny with observing eyes only to give a respect bow before lift their head up and saying " greeting dreamer you already know my name so meet my younger brother Sunniva pardon my brother manerism he not good at interacting with stranger but rest assure well accompany you and your freind throughout this journey "

" we shall attend detail later " igor snapped his finger and curtain come closing once again 

finally sunny decide to say something " wait i have something to ask ... " 

" untill then farewell and take care " \-----------------------------------------

Sunny woke up realize that basil was look at him trying to give him the reassuring smile but even sunny could tell that Basil didnt handle well at all decide not to make basil worry he try to hold himself together the wound from previous night was gone but still hurt nonetheless 

" Sunny smith and basil sunderland you have visitaion and metting with lawyer both of your trial begin in the next 6 hours " a voice coming from one of the guard 

sunny lost in his thought thinking the dream from previous night and velvetroom and those brother and sister and why are they remind him of someone seeing them interact with eachother why did he feel like there was a reason for his meeting with strange man name igor and does basil somehow related to this too ? somuch question but not enoght time to think 

" hey are you listen to me you want to taste the batton more ? you unruly brat " said in fustration by officer

sunny didnt say anyting quickly stand up affraid of getting hits again 

" now come with me quietly " 

affter 5 minitue of wallking finally arrived on what appeard to be a room with stainless table with three chair in total

for the first time since that night he finally meet basil again but before sunny could say anyhting the door open and the figure that coming in appeard to be Kel !? 


	2. friends will be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust  
> Friends will be friends  
> When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
> Friends will be friends  
> When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
> Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends  
> Right till the end

he almost couldnt belive it for a second his childhood freind kel right infront of him first person to ever get close to him probalby because we live close to eachother as the time goes on more people come in like aubrey and basil

also eventually kel brother name hero and mari she like a center of the group we do all sort of thing together picnic going to beach he really wish those days could last forever but eventually that night is the night that chaged

everythings his pseduo family gone and he dragged his freind into this mess sunny eventually lost in his thought and sitting there space out 

" sunny sunny ? are you alright hello ! " kel trying to call sunny but it was futile his freind eyes now look empty not sad but lifeless he really want to symphatize with his freind right now affter all he came here to see his freind one last

time managed to ask his mom to let him come is already hard enough but make sure hero didnt know is even harder he havent tallk to his brother almost a week affter incidnet he just didnt know how to same goes with aubrey he see her everytimes but couldnt get close to 

" excuse sunny kel he take alots of hits from everyone around him his own family prison guard he still trying to come into term with situlation " truth to be told i was scared but mainly worried abot sunny current states he look tired

and shaking i wish i could tell him everything going to be ok but i can barely hold myself together atleast kel is here now and guard is outside smoking maybe sunny could found a moment of peace even for a few minitue he can only

hope that kel wont say something that will hurt sunny more 

" yeah figured it out im just glad to be able to see two of you again " kel take a look at his freind and thinking to himself there no way sunny is a muderer the entire situlation is weird almost as if there something going on behind the

scene there no way people would rejoice seeing kids going to prison especially this young even if sunny dad trying to push the 'my son is a cold heart killer' its still dosent make sense in that moment he realize he need to do

something not only for his freinds sake but to uncover the truth on what really happend to this town but still he have no idea where to start maybe he should ask sunny for some details 

" hey sunny do you recall on what happend on that day ? you dont need to force yourself to answer its fine" 

sunny take a deep breath collect himself together " yeah its may sound unbeliveable but there was a shadow monster that did it and forced both me and basil to hang mari affter that shadow monster put her down the stair"

basil decide to also speak up trying to backup sunny claim " what sunny said is true kel i saw its too that shadow monster " 

kel take back for a second realizing that his freind is only a kid not even 15 yet maybe shadow monster is a methaphor for something ... seeing two of his freind look desperate he decide to atleast do something to comfort two of them

" hey sunny and basil no matter what happend our freindships will never be broken even if you go to prison ill be waiting for you nomatter how long ..." despite trying to kept his usual go lucky he cant help but cry affter said that 

kel sit down wipes his tear " oh yeah basil i have a letter from your grandma i will read it for you since i dont know if they allowed you to keep it or not " 

\---------------------------

To Basil form grandma 

" how are you my grandson i hope you're doing well atleast. i want you to understand that nomatter what happend you will always be my beloved grandson nothing else could replace you you dont have to worry about me 

because a girl name polly will take care of me and your flower . so try to focus on studying and stay out of bad influlence ok ? no matter how hard it is . and i dont think i will ever understand why your freind do what he 

did but i want him to understand that you can startover again nomatter how hard it can be your action may never be forgiven but you can still kept moving foward since my grandson help you i belive he see something

in you that i dont so i pray that both of you can make it " 

\------------------------- 

even if he couldnt see his grandma for one last time i can tell from sitting next to him that he feel more relived knowing that one of his family member didnt abbandon him and that make me feel better knowing that i also got

someone beside kei that did not resent me though i wish she knew that i didnt kill her but this enough for me to kept going i guess she have no idea how much hearing this can help sunny sit back look more relived 

"Thankyou kel and grandma ... " is only thing basil could said before crying again but not too long affter that he wipes his tear 

" hey no problem man im only here doing what freind supposed to do say sunny i know your'e not really type of person who like being hug but ... " before kel could finish sunny jump into his freind for hugs despite being

chained to the table soon affter basil join in kel wish this moment could last a little longer but even himself know that he have his own mission started today 

affter that kel stand up and leave going back to his usual go lucky attitude not soon affter a man wearing suit come in he look serious but the way how his hair look is ridicuolous sunny thought to himself while observning 

" my name is john fly i will be handle your case to put it simply despite being only minor both of your bail has been denied so i purpose you with this idea called plea bargain 

its a system to avoid cost and the difficulties of trial if we both get over with it all of our charges can be reduced considerably my freind is prosecutor he was the one who approach me with the plain bargain 

if you confress everything he say he will ignore the attempt hiding murder and maybe even ruled your case as accident i know this may sound hard but this decision must be made before trial begin " 

both sunny and basil didnt know what to do can only look at each other before nodding 

\---------- 

trial begin 

everyone from faraway town seem to be present except his freind atleast kel was there with polly still the feeling of having everyone look at you and barely few of them have symphathy look i guess this is something to expect 

surprisingly basil managed to hold himself together i guess knowing his grandma care about him help him alots sunny thinking to himself waiting for judge to say something 

" Quiet down ! "sound of the judge slaming his small hammer can be heard throught the entire court house 

" does the defense accept all of the term of plea bargain ? " said by the judge 

" yes your honor " said by both lawyer and prosecution 

" defendant smith and sunderland do you agree to all term of your free will ? you have not been coerced or pressured by anyone is that correct ? "

" yes i accept " said by both sunny and basil 

" as the accused sunny smith and basil sunderland plead guilty to all charges the court would like to exteunating circumstances into consideration " said calmy by the judge 

before sunny and basil could sign for a relief " however " said by the judge 

the act of taking the still breathing viticms and hanging her and disguised as sucide is something court cannot overlook

hee

" still... breathing .... she was still alive when i hang her .. " basil just by hearing that brekdown and unable to stand

" what is he .. tallking about sir i didnt... know. about this " said by sunny his voice is shaking 

instead of respond lawyer simply standing still looking emotionless as if he didnt even bother by any of this

"the court herby sentences both sunny smith and basil sunderland to 4 year of detention in Tartarus an offshore high security prison dismissed ! " the final slam of the hammer can be heard sending chill down to two child heart 

" i do everthing i could i wish two of you the best sunny smith and basil sunderland " the lawyer make his leave slowly 

both kid unable to stand exhausted affter just hearing about this getting escort by two officer on their way out people of faraway throwing a bunch of stuff at them and said some stuff that will haunt this two kids for a very long time 

" you wrenched " " devil in disguised " " god will judge you " " wasted of skin " " muderer " " go to hell " despite all the effort officer trying to sheild its was useless the rotten tomato is everywhere eventually they finally sit in a 

cold van with a small frame of window one last look at faraway town .... 

\-----

last stop before prison

couldnt belive that people in this town can be this angry basil still crying i want to say something but from the look of every officers here i have to kept quiet down atleast for now sunny kept his down thinking to himself while

fowllowing the officer to a bright room fill with medical examination and prison unifrom on shelf and that uncleand shower 

" alright brat nobody care if your'e kid or not in here you will be treat the same way like everyone else so put your belonging here " 

for some reason we usually have no problem when seeing eachother atleast half naked since we always play at beach together i guess circumstance chaged now basil look tired finally stop crying or atleast trying not to cry again

sunny thought to himself

" alright affter two of you done standing still since two of you smell like a rotten tomatto so i will give you a fastest way of cleaning grab that soap and brush and start scrubing i will give you 5 minitue " affter that he start spraying on

using hose " 

" aaargh " scream can be heard from both sunny and basil 

" well now that we done lets get you two new wardrobe a two pair of modern black and white stripes and black sneakers "

"now for the last part lets get two of you a mugshot your'e going to make it to front cover i tell you what . now sit still if you want to use toilet you better do it now its will be 2hour boat traveling from here " 

finally a moment of peace guard was outside tallking to someone on the phone everthing happend so fast cant belived they actually using hose well glad that it was finally over for now atleast sunny sit back and take a deep breath 

sunny take a glance seeing sleeping basil decide to let him lean on 

20 minitue later 

" wake up your traveling has been arranged now both of you give me your hand so i can cuff you " a prison guard wallk in seem to be driffent guys since his voice is more calming 

both sunny and basil decide to obey without any resistance 

" oh yeah i guess i should lets you know that two of will be sharing same room i guess two of you got lucky " 

both sunny and basil look back and noded before wallk into the boat surprisingly there was only a few people 

" sunny I'm... I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me? My best friend... " 

" basil dont forget that the reason why end up in this situlation in the first place is because that shadow monster i want to find that thing so please dont be too hard on yourself remember your grandma word " as much as i want to sound like im ok the feeling of knowing that technically the fall dosent kill my sister but the hanging does will forever haunted me and basil this is something we both have to carry on for the rest of ourlives 

" I'll protect you no matter what, sunny. You can count on me " the last thing basil said before sleep he sound exhausted so i let him lean on me again . whatever await on that island well face it together sunny thought to himself 

chapter 2 end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concluded the second chapter i already have an idea for party persona 
> 
> i like the idea of the older game where everyone in your party can enter velvetroom along  
> with leader i just find that concept really cool and i might add a little of mainline essence to spice thing up 
> 
> still debating whether or not to use wildcard system or arcana assignt system if you dont know what that is its where people on your team can use multiple persona based on their arcana 
> 
> also thanks for kudos but i would really appreciate if you could drop some comment can be anything meme / question .etc 
> 
> the last but not least i was plaining to have kel grop scenario focusing on town investigation which member included aubrey hero and maybe more also with a little help from [ redacted ] i wont tell you just yet 
> 
> sorry for any error i will try to fix it tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ive been thinking about this idea for quite sometimes now i want to make this idea happend but i want to have a strech liberty on both series so yeah might work might not who knows ? 
> 
> and i have to do a shit ton of mythology research to do sorry if fortune telling is incorrect 
> 
> also the smiths nickname came from the band called the smiths
> 
> leave some comment too if you like what you see and want to ask/ suggest /


End file.
